


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan with kids is my weakness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loved his two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while lovelies, but I am back. Also, I changed my username if you weren't aware. kyrathewrier has become MySpaceArinHanson, mostly because Arin's Myspace pictures give me life.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice rang out into the dark bedroom. Your daughter was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom, and she had dried tears on her face. Her favorite teddy bear was tightly clutched in her hands, and she reached up to wipe her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" Dan softly asked her, and she nodded. She made her way over to the bed and didn't hesitate to climb into her father's lap. She reached her arms to put them around his neck, and you resisted the urge to let out a small "aww".

"Daddy, can you check for monsters?" She asked quietly, her eyes starting to droop a little.

"Of course I can, but, I need a brave little princess to come with me. Hm, do you know where I can find one?" Dan asked her as he jokingly stroked his chin, making his daughter erupt into giggles.

"I'm a brave princess!" She said, so he picked her up and they went towards her room.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life, oh my god." You think to yourself, and it makes you smile.

 

When Dan returns, he smiles.

"Man, she's the cutest! I sang her something so she'd fall asleep, and I checked for monsters, so we should be done for the night." He says as he climbs back into bed.

"I love you two so much, more than anything." Dan says as he pulls you into his chest, and he wraps his arms around your waist.

"I have a wonderful husband and an amazing daughter, how did I get so lucky?" You ask him, and he lets a small laugh into the back of your neck.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." He responds, and he lightly kisses your neck. Your little family was perfect, and you couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm going to start writing gg fics again, and they will be longer than this one. I got my computer back, so I'm getting back into the swing of things, so stay tuned))


End file.
